Bells and Rails/Chapter 11
"Bells and Rails" (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHgmRVZY4us&feature=related ) Chapter 11: New Life and Bouts, Part 1 of 2 that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ7XubEfWkw Justice then takes Dawna to the downstairs factory, to talk a bit more, they are above the plates that Foodelo makes for food. "Look, I think its a bad idea." Said Dawna. "So your not going to help me?" Asked Justice. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQkAB4AryJY&feature=related "No, I will not, I'm sorry but I am not a killer." Said Dawna and turns away to leave, Justice grabs her by the hand and pushes her down. "You think you will leave like nothing? No sorry but thats not going to happen, if you don't want to help me *Helps her up and pushes her near the edge of the stair ramp* your going to have to die." Said Justice. "NO, LET ME GO!" Yelled Dawna as she trys to break free. "No, *Pushes her off* rot in hell." Said Justice as he sees her fall to her death, she yells in despair, till she reaches the bottom and dies immediately. "This is what you get for not helping me, stupid fool." Said Justice as he stares down at the dead body. {Granodo, New York, 1:00PM, Katey's Room} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kosRzRg3Abg Katey is crying and can not stop, while Chain tries to calm her down. "ITS ALL MY FAULT, *Sniff* I SOULD HAVE SHUT DOWN THE COMPUTER BEFORE I LEFT TO MAIN HALL ROOM." Yelled Katey. "No, its not, mistakes happen, look, maybe you pushed something wrong and caused that to happen, but its ok." Said Chain. "NO, I did not do anything to the computer, I was framed, I am sure of it." Explained Katey. Chain gets up and walks over the room's sofa and sits, he then looks at Katey who is siting on her bed. "Well, its not that easy to prove, Katey, no one will believe us." Said Chain. "Do you truly believe me...Chain?" Asked Katey. Chain pauses, then he begins to talk. "Look, Katey, I am really not sure, so much evidence proves you did it." Said Chain. "I can't believe you, how dare you doubt me." Cried Katey. "YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND ME, KATEY ME, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE." Yelled Chain. "Then, I think I should leave the house and go back to my city...Los Angeles." Said Katey in a serious tone. "No, I'm sorry Katey, please forgive me." Said Chain. Katey leaves the room and heads down stairs getting her bag and leaving the house for a bit, Chain goes back to his room in sadness. ends {Foodelo, Justice's Office, 2:15PM} that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHBb0z9584w&feature=related Justice is siting down, doing paperwork on his desk, and Kito comes in. "Justice, I would like to know if you can tell those two monsters that they will not get their final pay for what they did." Said Kito. "Sir, I..I think it was not Katey." Said Justice. Kito freezes, and is impacted. "So you mean they were not responsible?" Asked Kito in allurement. "No...sir thats not really what I meant." Replied Justice. "Then what did you mean?" Asked Kito. "That, I think it was Chain and him only that did this." Replied Justice. Kito is impacted, he could not believe that Chain alone was responsible. ends Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Subpages